


The Little Things

by Lynn_StarDragon



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Genderqueer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_StarDragon/pseuds/Lynn_StarDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that make us happy. Also the little things set us apart and prove that maybe we've time traveled into the wrong past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Gotta love writing prompts.

 

33\. Cross-dressing

 

The first time Greedler walked in on Onceler in one of his 'Pretty Lady' moods had been somewhat awkward for both of them. It was made doubly awkward by Greedler admitting that he'd never had those desires or thoughts before. Given that he was the time-traveling version of Onceler's future self that was all shades of troubling. The upshot of the resulting conversation was that Greedler might not have been so much from _the_ future as much as _a_ future, of an alternate reality to boot.

Which also meant they weren't _technically_ the same person of the same timeline. That _technically_ meant they were, in fact, two different if eerily similar people. So, technically speaking, in every way that matter the thoughts and feelings inside of Onceler's head weren't really all that narcissistic. Maybe--it was confusing! Finding out they were more like twins than the same guy made everything more difficult, not less. It wasn't fair! Greedler was just so, so _confident_ and an embodiment of everything he wanted to be...

Well, _almost_ everything he wanted to be.

The young entrepreneur looked back into the mirror and at his own reflection. The old pair of heels had been rescued from his mother who had been planning to throw them away simply because she was bored with them. Pantyhose and nylon stockings felt the best against his smoothed skin, though thicker tights usually hid the maleness of his legs better. His dress was a simple affaire, just an a-line skirt in pastel pink, but it was his and he cherished it. He couldn't really go into stores and try dresses on himself so if he ever added anything to his collection his best bets were going to be looser cuts.

But oh, if he could have had something that hugged his body and showed off his curves--if he'd even _had_ curves he would have been happy! Instead he was practically a rail, all tall and slim and straight up and down with no definition at all. He even had to pad out the bra he was wearing to keep the dress from falling off his shoulders. _That_ had been a labor of love in trial and error of testing out what did and didn't work. In the end it was worth it to just have a few stolen moments where he was completely happy with himself, both in how he felt and how he looked.

And right now, with the door to his blow-up house locked and the windows all closed, he looked fabulous.

 

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

 

"So," Greedler started in a conversational tone over their shared dinner, "why did you start dressing in dresses?"

Onceler paused in his meal and frowned. "I guess, well it's been so long but," he mused thoughtfully for another minute before continuing. "It just made me happy. Sometimes mom sounded like she wanted a daughter and I was little enough to just think, 'I could put on a dress'. I'd only ever walked around in some of her shoes before, and when she managed to catch me once it made her laugh." A faint smile curled over his lips. "In my head that made it okay to keep trying things on." Though now that he knew a little more about the world he was glad she hadn't caught him in the act.

The ex-buisness mogul frowned thoughtfully at the concept. "So instead of trying to be the perfect son you wanted to be the perfect daughter?"

"Not initially," the younger man chuckled, "but I'll admit the thought did cross my mind a few times." Maybe it would have made a few things easier in the long run. "But however it started I dress for _me_ now." He could feel his smile grow more firm, more sure as he held the idea in his mind. "A lady _is_ allowed to have the occasional indulgence."

The older tycoon was slow to nod. "I suppose she is. So, how has the flapjack and jam business being doing?"

 

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

 

"What are we doing here?" Onceler practically hissed as he nervously glanced around the woman's clothing store. They both worked in the town and now that Greedler wasn't trying to avoid him all the time it wasn't so uncommon for them to run into each other. What was uncommon was for Greedler to insist that he go with him to the market district.

"Shopping," came his (arguably) future self's reply.

Onceler screamed internally, which was externalized as nothing more than a muffled yelp. "But we can't shop _here_. We're not--I don't look--"

"Just trust me." Greedler marched his way through the store until he found a sales attendant.

The young woman turned to address them both with a pleasant smile. "Can I help you?"

"We have a sister with the same build as us," the green clad devil lied without missing a beat. "We're looking to get her a dress as a gift. What do you recommend?" Beside him his younger double nearly had a heart attack from what he was hearing.

"That depends. What's the occasion?" The gears already seemed to be turning in the woman's head.

"Well," Greedler offered his most charming smile, "she's had a few rough weeks and being good brothers we just want her to know that she's still just as pretty and important as she's always been."

"Oh how _sweet_ of you," the woman cooed as she clapped her hands. "So thoughtful, you must be big brothers. Do you happen to know her bust size?"

Here the older 'brother' turned to his still flustered double. Suddenly Onceler felt all eyes on him. They were waiting on his impute. If he wanted to be honest with himself his ideal was to be a D-cup, maybe a double-D. But this wasn't the time for his dream-chest, even if Greedler had given him an out. He had to be practical about this. "Ah, C-cup--"

"A large C-cup," Greedler cut in, "maybe even a small D-cup."

"Well the cut and style of the dress can effect that, so I guess we'll just have to look at a wider selection..."

The 'wider selection' ended up being what felt like half the store. If left to his own devices Onceler might have bought all of them, but between Greedler and the attendant they were able to winnow the selection down to three that would look good on their 'sister'. After paying the woman they left with the bag of clothes swinging between them as they headed for home.

It wasn't until they were well out of town that the younger man shyly asked, "Are you sure this is okay?"

The darker dealer glanced at his naïve counterpart evenly. "I practically live with you. I make more money than I need. Yes, I'm sure this is totally fine that I get you something that makes you happy." Upon seeing that the other looked more guilty than relived he amended, "But, if it makes you feel better, you can just make me more of those indecent waffles."

"You mean the French-pan-waffles?" Onceler cheerily asked. "Or do you want me to put a waffle between two pieces of French toast and then wrap them all up in a pancake?" 

"The first one sounds less likely to give me a heart attack," Greedler chuckled in amusement.

"I can do that," the young dreamer blushed. He didn't know why the other man had chosen to go against his nature and just spend money needlessly--and on _him_ no less--but he was still pleased all the same. The newest additions to his wardrobe were destined to have a long and happy life with him, and would be cherished as much as his first pink dress.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been encouraged to write a longer/more in-depth version of this....
> 
> It will happen, just maybe not right away.


End file.
